I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connection devices used to connect the terminal ends of flexible members, and more particularly to clasps used to connect the ends of chains or cables used in jewelry design.
II. Prior Art
Jewelry such as necklaces and bracelets having a clasp for connecting the jewelry in a circle around the body are well known in the art. Although a wide variety of jewelry clasps are available, the most common types of clasps are bayonet clasps, lobster clasps, spring ring clasps, and conventional hook-type clasps.
Bayonet clasps include a female end affixed to one end of the open necklace, wherein the female end includes a slot. The slot is adapted to receive the male end of the bayonet clasp which is attached to the other end of the open necklace. The female member of the bayonet clasp includes a spring-biased member for receiving the male member. Because the male member is provided with anchoring portions, as the male member is fit within the female member, the spring action of the female member biases the anchoring portion to mate with the edges of the slot in the male member. This arrangement secures the male member within the female member. The anchoring portions interacting with the blocking portions prevent inadvertent release of the male member from the female member. The male member is released by pressing the male member against the spring action to provide clearance for the anchoring portion relative to the slot to allow the male member to be withdrawn from the female member.
Lobster clasps have a ring affixed to one end of the opened necklace and a closed hook resembling a lobster claw affixed to the other end of the open necklace for hooking onto the ring member. By articulating the tab of the lobster-claw-shaped hook, the ring member may be attached and released from the hook. The tab and hook portion of the lobster clasp are spring biased so that the ring member cannot be inadvertently released from the hook through normal use. Spring ring clasps are similarly operated, except that the spring biased member can be retracted from a hollow portion of the C-shaped housing that supports the spring biased member. The closed spring ring clasp is used to retain a ring located on the opposite end of the necklace.
Hook-type clasps generally include an eyelet attached to one end of the open necklace, while a hooking member is attached to the other end of the necklace. Operation of these types of clasps simply involves placing the hook member through the eyelet. The weight of the necklace around the neck of the wearer tends to keep the hook attached to the eyelet. Common methods of attaching the hook-type clasps to the necklace involve one or more of the following processes: soldering of the eyelet and hook pieces to the ends of the necklace, applying adhesives, and deforming the base ends of the eyelet and hook portions to forcefully grip the ends of the necklace.
While the above devices and methods do provide a means of connecting the ends of the necklace, there is need for a more sturdy, wear-resistant and simpler mechanism for accomplishing this task. Because of the necessarily small size of the components required for connecting the necklace ends, many clasps suffer from a susceptibility to becoming bent, deformed or broken by fatigue through frequent use. Constructing clasps having stronger components typically requires added size and weight to the clasp in addition to detracting from its aesthetic appearance. Ideally, a hook-type clasp should be comprised of relatively small and non-bulky components, but yet should include stiffening qualities that resist the wear and bending that are typically associated with fine jewelry.